Timmy
|origin = Magix |family = Unnamed Parents |relationship = Tecna (girlfriend) |cartoon = An Unexpected Event |comic = #3: The Boys from Red Fountain |game = Winx Club |italian = Corrado Conforti (Series) Davide Perino (Movies) |cinelume = Michael Yarmush (Series) Darrel Guilbeau (Movie 2) |4kids = Sebastian Arcelus |nick = Charlie Schlatter |duart = Wayne Grayson |gallery = Yes}}Timmy is the brains of the Specialists. He is shy and smart. He is Tecna's boyfriend and Helia's best friend. Appearance |-|Civilian= Timmy is a lanky boy with light brown-orange hair, wears glasses, and is tall and slender. He has small, hazel eyes and medium skin tone. His build is less muscular than the others in Season 1. At the end of Season 2, he sports a new outfit that continues onward to Season 3. He wears an orange and lavender hoodie with a t-shirt underneath, with light-blue jeans and a brown belt, above-ankle socks and orange and lavender shoes. In Season 4 and onward, he becomes more muscular and wears a jean jacket over a white collared shirt, red pants, and blue sneakers. Timmy 01.png|Season 4-7 Civilian Outfit. |-|Red Fountain Uniform= Timmy wears a traditional Red Fountain uniform just like the others, with a yellow jewel clasp on his cape. When hover-biking, he wears orange helmet. 2x26-TimmyGun.jpg|Timmy's Red Fountain Uniform |-|Date Outfit= Timmy - Date Outfit.jpg |-|Linphea College Battle Outfit= This outfit is colored in shades of blue, it has a cape and many layers on the shoulders, chest, forearms and legs. The shoulder pads are more pronounced and in the center of the chest contains a yellow diamond colored gem. Timmy67.png |-|Calavera Outfit= He wears a blue and white T-shirt, and a yellow leather belt. He also wears green shorts. Timmy_calavena.png |-|Wedding Outfit= He wears a dark blue vest with a red rose near the left chest. His cravat is light blue. Specialists Wedding Outfit.jpg Personality Timmy comes from a family of reputed scientists from Magix. He loves technology, and flying ships from Red Fountain. He also has an IQ of 150, just like Tecna, and his aptitude for technology makes him the perfect boyfriend for her. He is sweet, but shy, and can even seeming cowardly at times. He loves to be with Tecna, but he is shy and clumsy around her too. In Season 2, he was so bashful that it interfered with him telling Tecna his feelings for her. He is the least skilled of the Specialists in terms of combat, but he makes up for it in his intellect. Timmy is also the voice of reason in the Specialists as Sky had always turned to Timmy when he was unsure of what to do. For instance, when Sky was having issues with Diaspro and Bloom, he had asked Timmy for advice. He also had snapped before when his teammates were making a fuss, seen when Riven and Brandon were arguing about whose fault it was letting the troll they were transporting to escape. He has scared Riven before as well when he used a coconut and slingshot to knock their opponents in Season 4, leading Riven to say "you're becoming a real warrior". Though it appears that he is unaware of his "scary" nature as he just responds to Riven's comment with a blank face. Series |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Timmy showed up for the fist time along with the other Specialists in An Unexpected Event, when they came to Gardenia, to help Stella and Bloom. At Alfea, He met the Winx girls and became interested in Tecna. Naturally, he is shy and uncertain about girls. He tried using his expertise in technology to relate to Tecna. In "Alfea College for Fairies", Timmy along with the other specialists from Red Fountain attended the traditional welcoming ball at Alfea. He and Brandon were the ones who brought out the chest that contained enchanted eggs for the fairies. |-|Season 2= In Season 2, he was the victim of a prank by Dark Bloom, and later allowed the Trix to leave Red Fountain with its piece of the Codex, devastating Tecna. Tecna later became frustrated with him because he would not talk about other subjects, besides technology. But, they later make up after she gets her Charmix. TimmyS2.jpg |-|Season 3= When Tecna was trapped trying to close the portal to the Omega Dimension, Timmy was grief-stricken but did not give up on her. He told Riven that he could still "feel" her, and invented the machine to look for her. To make the machine recognize Tecna, Timmy had to articulate his feelings and describe her to it. The Winx girls helped him do so. This effort was successful and led to an expedition to rescue her. |-|Season 4= Like all the other Specialists, Timmy was sent to Earth to protect the Winx girls from the Wizards of the Black Circle. They got closer to the Winx Club girls and helped them rescue Roxy, the last fairy on planet Earth. In this season, Timmy seems to grow muscular wise, and Riven even comments, "Timmy, you're starting to become really scary!" |-|Season 5= He along with other Specialists go to Gardenia to meet up with the Winx at the Frutti Music Bar. When an oil platform had an explosion and was set on fire by that, Timmy helped the others to the save workers. Timmy soon attended the Winx Club's benefit concert in Frutti Music Bar of Gardenia, even performing some dance moves with the music. After that, he, along with the Specialists, the Winx, and some people of Gardenia, started cleaning up the beach. Soon, Tritannus goes to Earth to find pollution and sent mutants to attack the beach. He soon joins the others back at Red Fountain. He and others traveled to Alfea to quickly meet up with the Winx and he is with Tecna as always. He called Tecna later, saying that he "wanted to talk with her, but should have thought about what to say before calling". Tecna then shows him a schematic of the magical archive of Alfea. Timmy knows that she is trying to find the Sirenix book, so he offers his help by writing a code for her. Apparently, the code worked perfectly, so Tecna called back to tell her work status to Timmy. Timmy asked if there are any other problems, but Tecna is sure everything is fine with the program. They, however, do not know that Trix are spying on them and Darcy curses Tecna's phone while two of them are conversing. He, along with the other Specialists participated in the hover-bike show held in Alfea, and was in Sky and Helia's group, but the Trix turned all of their hover-bikes into lion-like creatures, which were stopped by Aisha, Tecna, Bloom and Sky. |-|Season 6= In "Inspiration of Sirenix", a party was being held in Domino to welcome the return of a corporal Daphne. Timmy and his friends arrived and were greeted by Bloom and Daphne, unfortunately for him, his stomach was elbowed when Daphne tripped on the stairs. He also helped defend Domino against the Beast of the Depths the Trix had summoned. In "The Flying School", Timmy and the rest of the Specialists were at Linphea College training with the Paladins and when the Winx arrived, Stella yelled extremely loud in order to notify Brandon of their arrival. Timmy was seen laughing at Brandon when Guru asked who was the one with the "barbaric yell". When Selina summoned the Treants to attack the college, Timmy was there with the others trying their best to defend the school but failed and all were forced to return to Alfea in order to train some more. In "Bloomix Power", after Daphne had found the weakness to the Treants, Timmy and the others went back to Linphea College and successfully freed Treants. |-|Season 7= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= He appears alongside with the rest of Specialists in Gardenia to help Bloom and Stella. He also accepts Winx invitation for party and bonds rather well with Tecna. When Trix incites monsters to Alfea, he immediately joins the fight. TimmyNick.png|Timmy in Nick's One-Hour Special |-|Revenge of the Trix= Timmy has a little appearance in this special, this time he helps Sky plan a strategy to enter Cloud Tower as Sky needed to infiltrate the castle for one of its hidden files. Timmy and Sky were unaware that Riven was spying on them. Later, before the Exhibition at Red Fountain began, Timmy gives advice to Sky on his problem between Bloom his feelings for Bloom and his commitment Diaspro. During the exhibition, Timmy prevents a fight between Sky, Brandon, and Riven, reminding them the dragon show is about to begin. He also witnesses Bloom and Diaspro's aerial fight. |-|The Battle for Magix= Timmy appears alongside the Specialists, Fairies, Witches and teachers as they fight for the safety of the Magic Dimension against the Trix. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= He alongside the Winx and Specialists go search for Bloom, who was kidnapped by Lord Darkar. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In the movie, Timmy joins the rest of the Specialists help Bloom to find her parents. They do not have a big part in the movie but are there to help the Winx girls. TimmySLK.png|Timmy climbing the Roc |-|Magical Adventure= He does not have a big role in the Magical Adventure movie, but he is a pilot the Red Fountain air craft and helps find the sapling in Havram. TimmyMA.png|Timmy helping the Winx with their training Skills Timmy is a formidable strategist, evident that the Specialists always listen to him when he plans a strategic approach to a problem. He is also a good technician seeing as he is usually the one rewiring their battle ships and electronic equipment. And, like Tecna, they both use their intellect to create new gadgets that will aid them in battle and just about anything. Timmy is usually seen using a gun which could imply that he is a sharp shooter, he has used a sword before as seen in "Party Crasher". And like all the Specialists, Timmy has been trained in dragon riding, maneuvering battle ships and wind riders. Despite using high-end technology for battle, Timmy is not ignorant of simple weaponry usage. He has knocked down two muscular workers who were attacking Riven with just two coconuts and a slingshot. In Season 6, like the other Specialists, he acquires a new weapon - a bow and arrow that shoots yellow blasts from its tip. Trivia *﻿The name Timmy is the contracted form of the name Timothy, which is the English version of the Greek name Timotheos (Τιμόθεος), which means "Honoring God". *In the comics, Tecna's father is not too fond of Timmy. **Also, in the comics he is braver than in the series. *Timmy seems to have a Phantoblade in the 1st movie. *In the Nickelodeon version, Timmy's lenses in his glasses are closer together than they were in the Italian version. *Sometimes when Timmy is near Tecna, he gets nervous and starts to muddle up his words. *Wayne Grayson also voiced for Jared in the 4Kids dub. Wayne also voices Gómez in World of Winx. *In Season 4, he is the only Specialist who does not work at the Frutti Music Bar. *Timmy's voice actor also voices for Thoren and Hagen in the Nickelodeon dub. Category:Specialists Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Red Fountain Students Category:Allies Category:Timmy Category:Tecna Category:Comics Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Games Category:Winx on Ice